ok_kofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Karla Falcón
Karla Paola Falcón Castrejón, más conocida como Karla Falcón (nacida el 29 de julio de 1983) es una actriz y directora de doblaje mexicana. Empezó en el doblaje en 1986. En la serie, es la directora de doblaje y le da voz a una personaje principal, Enid. Filmografía Películas Rebecca Ferguson * Doctor Sueño (2019) - Rose * Hombres de negro: Internacional (2019) - Riza * Nacido para ser rey (2019) - Morgana (trailer) * Misión: Imposible – Repercusión (2018) - Ilsa Faust * El gran Showman (2017) - Jenny Lind * Life: Vida inteligente (2017) - Dra. Miranda North * La chica del tren (2016) - Anna Watson * Florence: La mejor peor de todas (2016) - Kathleen * Misión: Imposible – Nación secreta (2015) - Ilsa Faust * Hércules (2014) - Ergenia Noomi Rapace * Escolta (2019) - Sam * Código abierto (2017) - Alice Racine * Bright (2017) - Leilah * Marcado por la muerte (2013) - Beatrice Louzon * Prometeo (2012) - Dra. Elizabeth Shaw * La reina en el palacio de las corrientes de aire (2009) - Lisbeth Salander * La chica que soñaba con un cerillo y un galón de gasolina (2009) - Lisbeth Salander * Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres (2009) - Lisbeth Salander Rose Byrne * Las travesuras de Peter Rabbit (2018) - Bea (trailer) * Buenos vecinos 2 (2016) - Kelly Radner * Spy: Una espía despistada (2015) - Raina Boyanov * Buenos vecinos (2014) - Kelly Radner * Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) - Dana * Les doy un año - Nat (2013) * ¿Cómo sobrevivir a un rockero? (2010) - Jackie Q Ellen Page * Línea mortal: Al límite (2017) - Courtney Holmes * X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (2014) - Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat * Sentimientos (2013) - Jenny * Una familia genial (2008) - Vanessa Wetherhold * X-Men: La batalla final (2006) - Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat * Hard Candy: Niña mala (2005) - Hayley Stark Margot Robbie * Aves de Presa y la fantabulosa emancipación de una Harley Quinn(2020) - Dra. Harleen F. Quinzel/Harley Quinn * Había una vez en Hollywood (2019) - Sharon Tate * Las dos reinas (2018) - Elizabeth I de Inglaterra * Las travesuras de Peter Rabbit (2018) - Pelusa * Escuadrón suicida (2016) - Dra. Harleen F. Quinzel/Harley Quinn Leighton Meester * El juez (2014) - Carla Powell * Ése es mi hijo (2012) - Jamie * Princesa por accidente (2011) - Meg * La hija de mi mejor amigo (2011) - Nina * Amor a distancia (2010) - Amy Rita Ora * Detective Pikachu (2019) - Dr. Ann Laurent / Mewtwo * Cincuenta sombras liberadas (2018) - Mia Grey * Cincuenta sombras más oscuras (2017) - Mia Grey * Cincuenta sombras de Grey (2015) - Mia Grey Alexandra Daddario * Guardianes de la bahía (2017) - Summer Quinn * Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos (2013) - Annabeth Chase * Pase libre (2011) - Paige, la niñera * Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo (2010) - Annabeth Chase America Ferrera * Special Correspondents (2016) - Brigida * Una boda de locos (2010) - Lucia Ramirez * Amigas inseparables 2 (2008) - Carmen Lowell * Amigas inseparables (2005) - Carmen Lowell Amanda Bynes * Hairspray (2007) - Penny Pingleton * Una novata en un cuento de hadas (2007) - Sydney White * Una chica en apuros (2006) - Viola Hastings * Lo que una chica quiere (2003) - Daphne Reynolds Imogen Poots * Negra navidad (2019) - Riley Stone (tráiler) * Need for Speed: La película (2014) - Julia Maddon * Jimi: Todo está de mi lado (2013) - Linda Keith * Noche de miedo (2011) - Amy Peterson Mackenzie Davis * Terminator: Destino oculto (2019) - Grace * Tully (2018) - Tully * Misión rescate (2015) - Mindy Park * Sólo amigos? (2013) - Nicole Keke Palmer * Estafadoras de Wall Street (2019) - Mercedes (tráiler) * Rags, el poder de la música (2012) - Kadee Worth * Canción del corazón (2012) - Olivia Hill Jaimie Alexander * Thor: Un mundo oscuro (2013) - Sif * El último desafío (2013) - Sarah Torrance * Thor (2011) - Sif Meagan Good * Al diablo con las noticias (2013) - Linda Jackson * Baile urbano (2007) - April * D.E.B.S. Espías seductoras (2004) - Max Victoria Justice * Fun Size: Un pequeño gran problema (2012) - Karen "Wren" DeSantis * Victorious: Encerrados (2012) - Tori Vega * Victorious: Tori va a los Platiniums (2011) - Tori Vega Demi Lovato * Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (2010) - Mitchie Torres * Programa de Protección para Princesas (2009) - Princesa Rosalinda Marie Montoya Fiore / Rosie González * Camp Rock (2008) - Mitchie Torres Anna Popplewell * Las crónicas de Narnia: La travesía del Viajero del Alba (2010) - Susan Pevensie * Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian (2008) - Susan Pevensie * Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero (2005) - Susan Pevensie Alison Lohman * Lo que perdimos en el camino (2007) - Kelly * Beowulf (2007) - Úrsula * Los tramposos (2003) - Angela Anna Paquin * Historias de familia (2005) - Lili * Ella es así (1999) - Mackenzie Siler * Una difícil decisión (1999) - Alison Kantrowitz Elisabeth Moss * Las reinas del crimen (2019) - Claire Walsh * La montaña embrujada (1995) - Anna Elizabeth Olsen * Ingrid cambia de rumbo (2017) - Taylor Sloane * Godzilla (2014) - Elle Brody Amanda Crew * Mesa 19 (2017) - Nikki * Destino final 3 (2006) - Julie Christensen Casey Wilson * ¿Por qué él? (2016) - Missy Pederman * Guerra de novias (2009) - Stacy Kindred Jessica Brown Findlay * Victor Frankenstein (2015) - Lorelei * Un cuento de invierno (2014) - Beverly Penn Amber Heard * Magic Mike XXL (2015) - Zoe * The Joneses (2009) - Jenn Jones Kate Upton * Mujeres al ataque (2014) - Amber * Los tres chiflados (2012) - Hermana Bernice Marnette Patterson * Francotirador (2014) - Sarah * Starship Troopers 3: Marauder (2008) - Holly Little Portia Doubleday * Ella (2013) - Isabella * Carrie (2013) - Chris Hargensen Emma Roberts * ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) - Casey Mathis / Miller * Día de los enamorados (2010) - Grace Smart Lyndsy Fonseca * Kick-Ass 2 (2013) - Katie Deauxma * Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes (2010) - Katie Deauxma Mary Elizabeth Winstead * Abraham Lincoln: Cazador de vampiros (2012) - Mary Todd Lincoln * Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños (2010) - Ramona Flowers Megan Fox * El dictador (2012) - Ella misma * Confesiones de una típica adolescente (2004) - Carla Santini Mia Wasikowska * Jane Eyre (2011) - Jane Eyre * The Kids Are All Right (2010) - Joni Rachel Nichols * Conan, el bárbaro (2011) - Tamara * G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) - Shana "Scarlett" O'Hara Amy Adams * The Fighter (2010) - Charlene Fleming * Propuesta de año bisiesto (2010) - Anna Brady Spencer Locke * Resident Evil 4: La resurrección (2010) - K-Mart (versión HBO) * Resident Evil 3: La extinción (2007) - K-Mart Margarita Levieva * Adventureland (2009) - Lisa P. * Invisible (2007) - Annie Newton Juno Temple * Diva adolescente (2008) - Jennifer "Drippy" Logan * Expiación, deseo y pecado (2007) - Lola Quincey Mae Whitman * Noches de tormenta (2008) - Amanda Willis * Boogeyman 2 (2007) - Alison Danielle Panabaker * Mr. Brooks (2007) - Jane Brooks * Los tuyos, los míos, los nuestros (2005) - Phoebe North Camilla Belle * Cuando un extraño llama (2006) - Jill Johnson * Un alma en silencio (2005) - Dot Katie Stuart * X-Men 2 (2003) - Kitty Pryde * Epicentro (2000) - Robyn Foster Jimmy Workman * Los locos Addams II (1993) - Pericles Addams * Los locos Addams (1991) - Pericles Addams Otros * Estafadoras de Wall Street (2019) - Diamond (Cardi B) * Boda sangrienta (2019) - Grace (Samara Weaving) * Máquinas mortales (2018) - Clytie Potts (Sophie Cox) * Bohemian Rhapsody: La historia de Freddie Mercury (2018) - Mary Austin (Lucy Boynton) * Nace una estrella (2018) - Halsey * Hotel de criminales (2018) - Morgan (Jenny Slate) * El alma de la fiesta (2018) - Maddie (Molly Gordon) * Verdad o reto (2018) - Olivia Barron (Lucy Hale) * El implacable (2017) - Maggie / Sara McKay (Charlie Murphy) * Jigsaw: El juego continúa (2017) ** Niñera / Eleanor Bonneville (Hannah Emily Anderson) ** Técnica de laboratorio (Arabella Oz) (tráiler) * La niñera (2017) - Allison (Bella Thorne) * Mío o de nadie (2017) - Ali (Whitney Cummings) * CHiPs: Patrulla motorizada recargada (2017) - Ava Perez (Rosa Salazar) * Aliados (2016) - Voces adicionales * Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) - Allison (Vanessa Bayer) * Presencia siniestra (2016) - Mary Portman (Naomi Watts) * Dos tipos peligrosos (2016) - Misty Mountains (Murielle Telio) * La nueva cenicienta: Si el zapato te queda (2016) - Athena (Amy Louise Wilson) * The Fundamentals of Caring (2016) - Reportera (Carol Varney) * Cazafantasmas (2016) - Jillian Holtzman (Kate McKinnon) (tráiler) * The Invitation (2015) - Gina (Michelle Krusiec) * Macbeth (2015) - Lady Macbeth (Marion Cotillard) * La verdad oculta (2015) - Voces adicionales * Dos locas en fuga (2015) - Teresa Cortez (Evaluna Montaner) * Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés (2015) - Susan Riddick (Kylie Minogue) * Mad Max: Furia en el camino (2015) - Dag (Abbey Lee) * Bienvenidos al ayer (2015) - Voces adicionales * El destino de Júpiter (2015) - Kalique Abrasax (Tuppence Middleton) * Peter Pan (2015) - Princesa Tigrilla (Rooney Mara) (tráiler) * El regalo prometido 2 (2015) - Vendedora de árboles (Lindsay Maxwell) * Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) - Stacy Arbus (Lindsay Sloane) * Hasta que la muerte los juntó (2014) - Quinn Altman (Abigail Spencer) * Jersey Boys: Persiguiendo la música (2014) - Mary (Renée Marino) * Veronica Mars (2014) - Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie (Tina Majorino) * Si decido quedarme (2014) - Groupie (Sarah Grey) / Fan del autógrafo (Elisa King) * Maze Runner: Correr o morir (2014) - Teresa Agnes (Kaya Scodelario) (tráiler) * Tortugas Ninja (2014) - Taylor (Abby Elliott) * Luna de miel en familia (2014) - Madrastra de Wall Street (Aimee Goldsmith) * Noé (2014) - Voces adicionales * Muppets 2: Los más buscados (2014) - Bailarina (Saoirse Ronan) * Actividad paranormal: Los marcados (2014) - Marisol Vargas (Gabrielle Walsh) * RoboCop (2014) - Jae Kim (Aimee Garcia) * Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) - Sarah (Hannah Taylor Gordon) * Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) - Alisa Rosado (Leela Savasta) * Una Historia Que Contar (2013) - Alexia (Ali Hillis) * 12 años esclavo (2013) - Patsey (Lupita Nyong'o) (versión Buena Vista) * Una familia numerosa (2013) - Voces adicionales * Burton y Taylor (2013) - Sally Burton (Cassie Raine) * Ajuste de cuentas (2013) - Voces adicionales * El corazón de la nación (2013) - Faith (Jana Kramer) * El abuelo sinvergüenza (2013) - Jill * Prisioneros (2013) - Eliza Birch (Zoe Soul) * Cuestión de tiempo (2013) - Kit Kat (Lydia Wilson) * Sin escape (2013) - Leanne Magna (Rebecca Budig) * Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (2013) - Isabelle Lightwood (Jemima West) * La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) - Reportera / Voz en avión * The Way, Way Back (2013) - Steph (Zoe Levin) * Sangre, sudor y gloria (2013) - Sorina Luminita (Bar Paly) * El gran Gatsby (2013) - Catherine (Adelaide Clemens) * Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) - Riley (Gina Carano) * 12 desafíos: Recargado (2013) - Sarah Malloy (Cindy Busby) * Guerra Mundial Z (2013) - Segen (Daniella Kertesz) * Scary Movie 5 (2013) - Voces adicionales * Hermosas criaturas (2013) - Savannah Snow (Tiffany Boone) * A toda madre (2012) - Joyce Margolis (Ari Graynor) / Jessica (Yvonne Strahovski * Camino hacia el terror 5 (2012) - Cruz (Amy Lennox) * Sombras tenebrosas (2012) - Victoria Winters/Josette DuPres (Bella Heathcote) * Proyecto X (2012) - Alexis (Alexis Knapp) * Vaqueras y ángeles (2012) - Madison (Leslie-Anne Huff) * ¡Esto es guerra! (2012) - Kelly (Leela Savasta) * Con el diablo adentro (2012) - Isabella Rossi (Fernanda Andrade) * La profecía del juicio final (2011) - Brook Calvin (Jewel Staite) * Año nuevo (2011) - Elise (Lea Michele) * Una esposa de mentira (2011) - Palmer Dodge (Brooklyn Decker) * La última noche de la humanidad (2011) - Anne (Rachael Taylor) * Destino final 5 (2011) - Candice Hooper (Ellen Wroe) * No me quites a mi novio (2011) - Claire (Ashley Williams) * Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) - Jamie (Meghan Markle) * El guardián del zoológico (2011) - Stephanie (Leslie Bibb) * Súper 8 (2011) - Jen Kaznyk (Amanda Michalka) * Fin de curso (2011) - Voces adicionales * Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) - Samantha O'Hare (Kaley Cuoco) * Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal (2011) - Babydoll (Emily Browning) * Mi abuela es un peligro 3 (2011) - Mia (Michelle Ang) * Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) - Debbie (Rashida Jones) * Skyline (2010) - Denise (Crystal Reed) * Flicka 2: Amigos para siempre (2010) - Amy (Emily Tennant) * Sin rumbo 2: El llamado de la naturaleza (2009) - Heather (Madison Riley) * 17 otra vez (2009) - Jaime (Katerina Graham) * Hotel para perros (2009) - Heather (Kyla Pratt) * American Pie 7: La guía del amor (2009) - Dana (Melanie Papalia) * Spectacular! (2009) - Courtney Lane (Tammin Sursok) * El aprendiz de vampiro (2009) - Rebecca (Jessica Carlson) * Enamorándome de mi ex (2009) - Lauren Adler (Caitlin Fitzgerald) * Los fantasmas de mis ex (2009) - Melanie (Noureen DeWulf) * Bienvenido a Woodstock (2009) - Tisha (Mamie Gummer) * Miss Marzo (2009) - Cindi Whitehall (Raquel Alessi) * Brüno (2009) - Paula Abdul * Step Up 3: un paso adelante 3D (2009) - Jenny Kido (Mari Koda) * La venganza de la casa del lago (2009) - Mari Collingwood (Sara Paxton) * La piedra mágica (2009) - Bebé (Elizabeth Avellan) * Legalmente rubias (2009) - China (Gisselle Castellanos) * Otis deseos oscuros (2008) - Riley Lawson (Ashley Johnson) * El rockero (2008) - Amelia Stone (Emma Stone) * Hellboy 2: El ejército dorado (2008) - Liz Sherman (Selma Blair) * Cloverfield: Monstruo (2008) - Lily Ford (Jessica Lucas) * La nueva cenicienta 2 (2008) - Britt (Emily Perkins) * Locura de amor en Las Vegas (2008) - Kelly (Krysten Ritter) * Fotografía esto (2008) - Alexa (Lauren Collins) * Que gane el mejor (2008) - Miriam (Marisa Guterman) * San Giuseppe Moscati: El doctor de los pobres (2007) - Elena Cajafa (Kasia Smutniak) * Licencia para casarse (2007) - Sadie Jones (Mandy Moore) * Rocket Science (2007) - Ginny Ryerson (Anna Kendrick) * Camino salvaje (2007) - Carine McCandless (Jena Malone) * 30 días de noche (2007) - Denise (Amber Sainsbury) * Escritores de la libertad (2007) - Gloria (Kristin Herrera) * Super cool (2007) - Gaby (Marcela Lentz-Pope) * Sweeney Todd: El barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet (2007) - Johanna (Jayne Wisener) * El diario de los muertos (2007) - Tracy Thurman (Amy Ciupak Lalonde) * Taking 5: Mis bellas secuestradoras (2007) - Lainey (Nenetzi Scott) * El reino (2007) - Srta. Ross (Minka Kelly) * St Trinian's (2007) - Chloe (Antonia Bernath) * Triunfos robados 4: Llegar para ganar (2007) - Sarah (Kierstin Koppel) * American Pie presenta: La casa Beta (2007) - Ashley (Meghan Heffern) * Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood (2007) - Trish (Kelly Vitz) * Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer (2007) - Voces adicionales * Sé quién me mató (2007) - Marcia (Jessica Rose) * Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) - Carly Douglas (Zena Grey) * El lamento de la serpiente negra (2006) - Kell (Clare Grant) * Factory Girl (2006) - Edie Sedgwick (Sienna Miller) * Aquamarine (2006) - Cecilia Banks (Arielle Kebbel) * Las horas perdidas (2006) - Dream/Veronica (Amy Poehler) * La conquista del honor (2006) - Pauline Harnois (Melanie Lynskey) * Golpe de suerte (2006) - Maggie (Samaire Armstrong) * Pisando firme (2006) - Mina Hoyt (Maddy Curle) * Triunfos robados 3: Todo o nada (2006) - Kiresha (Giovonnie Samuels) * Puentes rotos (2006) - Dixie Leigh Delton (Lindsey Haun) * Material Girls (2006) - Martinique (Misty Traya) * Wendy Wu: La chica Kung-Fu (2006) - Jessica Dawson (Ellen Woglom) * Locas vacaciones sobre ruedas (2006) - Gretchen (Veronika Sztopa) (Región 4/Cine) * Pacto infernal (2006) - Kira Snider (Sarah Smyth) * Aceptados (2006) - Voces adicionales * El sonido del trueno (2005) - Janny Krase (Jemina Rooper) * Memorias de una geisha (2005) - Pumpkin (Youki Kudoh) * American Pie 5: Carrera al desnudo (2005) - Alexis (Angel Lewis) * Triunfos robados 2: De nuevo (2004) - Marni (Bethany Joy Galeotti) * Ella está encantada (2004) - Olive (Jennifer Higham) * Prisión del alma (2003) - Casandra Mortmain (Romola Garai) * Ahora sí es amor (2003) - Melissa "Mel"/"Missy" Rochester (joven) (Mallory Margel) * Mano a mano: La película (2002) - Tawny Dean (Margo Harshman) * La cadete Kelly (2002) - Kelly Collins (Hilary Duff) * Carrie (2002) - Helen Shyres (Chelan Simmons) * Pumpkin - Anne Chung (Michelle Krusiec) (2002) * Un amor para recordar (2002) - Tracie (Paz de la Huerta) (doblaje original) * Scream 3 (2000) - Martha Meeks (Heather Matarazzo) * Triunfos robados (2000) - Lava (Shamari Fears) (doblaje original) * Magnolia (1999) - Julia (Nancy Marston) * Por siempre cenicienta: Una historia de amor (1998) - Danielle de Barbarac (niña) (Anna Maguire) * Amorosamente tuya (1998) - Meegan Wright (Krissy Carlson) * Un adolescente en la corte del Rey Arturo (1995) - Princesa Katie (Paloma Baeza) * Santa Cláusula (1994) - Judy (Paige Tamada) * Asesinos por naturaleza (1994) - Mallory Knox (Juliette Lewis) (redoblaje) * La casa de los espíritus (1993) - Alba (Sasha Hanau) * Conan, el destructor (1984) - Princesa Jehnna (Olivia d'Abo) (redoblaje) Películas animadas Kate Higgins * Monster High: Amor monstruoso - Frankie Stein * Monster High: Escape de playa calavera - Frankie Stein * Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico - Frankie Stein * Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa - Frankie Stein * Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror - Frankie Stein * Monster High: From Fear to Eternity - Frankie Stein * Monster High: 13 Deseos - Frankie Stein * Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! - Frankie Stein * Monster High: Fusión espeluznante - Frankie Stein * Monster High: Embrujadas - Frankie Stein * Monster High: Buu York, Buu York: ¡Un musical mosterrífico! - Frankie Stein Kristen Wiig * Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 - Brutilda Torton (2014) * Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 3 - Brutilda Torton (2019) Angela Bartys * Tinker Bell y el tesoro perdido - Fawn * Tinker Bell: Hadas al Rescate - Fawn * Los juegos en la Tierra de las Hadas - Fawn * Tinker Bell y el secreto de las hadas - Fawn * Repostería de Hadas - Fawn * Tinker Bell: Hadas y piratas - Fawn Elizabeth Banks * La gran aventura LEGO 2 - Estilo-Libre * La gran aventura LEGO - Estilo-Libre Britt Irvin * Barbie: Moda mágica en París - Raquel * Barbie: El secreto de las hadas - Raquel Grant George * Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! - Narradora (tráiler) * Monster High: Fusión espeluznante - Narradora (tráiler) Kathleen Barr * Barbie en una aventura de sirenas - Eris * Barbie en una aventura de sirenas 2 - Eris Otros * La gran aventura LEGO 2 - Harley Quinn (2019) * DC Super Hero Girls: Leyendas de Atlantis - Harley Quinn (Tara Strong) (2018) * ¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película - Voces adicionales (2018) * Emoji: La película - Lady Hacker (Anna Faris) (2017) * LEGO Batman: La película - Harley Quinn (Jenny Slate) (2017) * Sing: Ven y canta - Voces adicionales (2016) * La vida secreta de tus mascotas - María (Sandra Echeverría) (2016) * Kung Fu Panda 3 - Gansa del Palacio (2016) * Scooby-Doo! y la WWE: La maldición del demonio veloz - Stephanie McMahon (2016) * Una familia espacial - Voces adicionales (2015) * Hotel Transylvania 2 - Esposa de Hombre Monstruo (2015) * Tinker Bell y la Bestia de Nunca Jamás - Fawn (Ginnifer Goodwin) (2015) * Shrek tercero - Guinevere (2007) * El rey león - Nala (cachorra) * Toy Story - Hannah Phillips * Goofy, la película - Niña sonriente en espectáculo de Lester * Peter Pan: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás - Wendy Darling (niña) * Barbie y las zapatillas mágicas - Tara Pennington / Odile * Bratz: Pura magia - Kirstee * Hoodwinked Too! - Gretel * Heavenly Sword - Whiptail * Todos contra los Ed's - Nazz * Lilo & Stitch - Voces adicionales * Charlie Brown y las tarjetas del día de San Valentín - Lucy Van Pelt * La felicidad es una manta cálida, Charlie Brown - Lucy Van Pelt * Los cuentos navideños de Charlie Brown - Lucy Van Pelt * Tinker Bell - Fawn (America Ferrera) * Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión - Stacy Hirano (Kelly Hu) * Mi villano favorito 2 - Shannon * ¡Mucha lucha! :El regreso de El Maléfico - Buena Niña * ZooMoo - Dunia * Babar y el padre de la Navidad - Flora (redoblaje mexicano) Series animadas Tara Strong * MAD - Melinda May * Ben 10: Omniverse - Molly Gunther * Kim Possible - Tara (1ª voz) * Fillmore - Ingrid Third * ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks - Dannan O'Mallard Grey DeLisle * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Yumi Yoshimura * El Escuadrón de Superhéroes - Carol Danvers/Miss Marvel * Tío Grandpa - La niñera de Melvin * Magiespadas - Princesa Zange Kath Soucie * Las chicas superpoderosas - Julie Sánchez/Suárez (2ª temp. ep. 15) * Kim Possible - Chica francesa * Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Betty Quinlan (1ª voz) Juliet Landau * Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena - Helen Wheels * Ben 10: Omniverse - Helen Wheels Kimberly Brooks * ¡Mucha Lucha! - Buena Niña * Ben 10: Omniverse - Serena / Starbeard (voz femenina) Mary-Kate Olsen * Mary-Kate y Ashley en acción - Mary-Kate/Agente Misty * Los Simpson - Ella misma Tajja Isen * Los osos Berenstain - Hermana Osa * Frankie y los Zhu Zhu Pets - Pipsqueak Otros * Las aventuras de la calle Harvey - Zoe * Voltron: El defensor legendario - Krolia (Mamá de Keith) (Ana Gasteyer) * Mysticons - Zarya Moonwolf * Zak Storm - Cece * Un show más - Mamá de Mordecai (Katey Sagal) * Kim Possible - Monique (Raven-Symoné) * Robotboy - Robotgirl * Monster High - Frankie Stein (3ª voz) * ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos Héroes - Enid * Locos dieciséis - Jen Masterson (doblaje mexicano) * Hora de aventura - Dulce Princesa / Princesa Hot Dog (2ª voz) * El increíble mundo de Gumball - Clayton (2ª voz) * Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - María Hill (temp. 2) * Tres espías sin límite - Madison (un ep.) * Escuela Wayside - Dana * Phineas y Ferb - Stacy Hirano * Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Riyo Chuchi * Meteoro: la nueva generación - Annalise Zazic * Angelina Ballerina: Los siguientes pasos - Gracie * Generador Rex - Cricket * Bratz - Kirstee (Kaley Cuoco) * Ben 10: Omniverse - Luhley * Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Stacy / Zoe * ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. - Camarera en restaurante * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Silver Spoon / Twist * Los sábados secretos - Sita * Transformers: Prime - Miko Nakadai * Breadwinners - Jefa Rambamboo * ALVINNN!!! y las ardillas - Annie * Linterna Verde: La serie animada - Drusa * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse - Raquelle * El castigado - Beth * LEGO: Elves - Azari * LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu - Nya Smith * Littlest Pet Shop - Buttercream Sunday * Las locuras de Andy - Voces diversas * Creepie - Melanie Melisma * Origanimales - Rita, la mono colobo rojo * MAD - Voces adicionales (temp. 4) * Looney Tunes - Voces adicionales (4ª etapa) * Futurama - Lucy Liu (ep. 47) / Voces adicionales (temps. 1-4) * ¡Oye Arnold! - Suzie Kokoschka (ep. 92) * Un agente de familia - Phyllis (Sarah Michelle Gellar) (2009) * Secuaces - Vana Glama (2ª voz) Películas de anime * El príncipe y el mar de coral - Sirena Anime Ryoka Yuzuki * Naruto - Ino Yamanaka * Naruto Shippūden - Ino Yamanaka Otros * Candidato para la diosa - Rome Lotte * Corrector Yui - Akiko Yanagi * Espíritu de lucha - Reiko * Shinzo - Binka * Pokémon - Liza / Nicollete / Matori (2ª voz) / Skyla * Kirby - Tiff * Hamtaro - Karla Iwata * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Ishizu Ishtar (joven) * Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros - Ukitsu Kankichi * Nadja del mañana - Rosemary Applefield (1ª voz) * Zatch Bell - Lori * Bleach - Soi Fong * Bakugan - Soon / Harpus Ventus * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Pallas (adulta) * Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Ren Kurenai * ID-0 - Amanza Volchkova * Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- - Elsa Granhierth * Baki - Kozue Matsumoto * Konosuba! God’s Blessing on This Wonderful World - Sena Series de TV Demi Lovato * Sunny entre Estrellas (2009-2011) - Sunny Munroe * Glee: Buscando la fama - Dani (2013-2014) * Disney Channel Games 2008 - Ella misma * Mientras toca la campana- Charlote Adams * Studio DC: Almost Live - Ella misma * Amigos por el mundo - Ella misma * Anatomía según Grey - Haley May (temp. 6, ep. 122) Leighton Meester * Chica indiscreta: Retrospectiva - Ella misma (2013) * Chica indiscreta - Blair Waldorf (2007-2012) * Chica indiscreta: G.G. - Blair Waldorf (2012) * Chica indiscreta: Chicas del valle - Blair Waldorf (2009) * Chica indiscreta: Revelado - Ella misma (2008) Emma Roberts * Scream Queens - Chanel Oberlin * American Horror Story: Coven - Madison Montgomery * American Horror Story: Freak Show - Maggie Esmeralda * American Horror Story: Cult - Serena Belinda * American Horror Story: Apocalypse - Madison Montgomery Bianca Lawson * Lindas Mentirosas: Te queremos A morir - Ella misma (2014) * Diarios de vampiros - Emily Bennett (2009-2014) * Lindas mentirosas - Maya St. Germain (2010-2012) Amanda Bynes * Las travesuras de mi hermana (2002-2006) - Holly Tyler * Las aventuras del suspenso (2001) - Danielle Warner * El show de Amanda (1999-2002) - Anfitriona/Varios Skyler Samuels * The Gates - Andie Bates * Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place - Gigi Hollinsworth * Drake & Josh - Ashley Blake America Ferrera * Ugly Betty - Betty Suarez (2ª voz) * Christine - Christine * CSI: En la escena del crimen - April Pérez Jaimie Alexander * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Sif * Kyle XY - Jesi XX Rashida Jones * Construyendo un parque - Ann Perkins (1ª voz) * La oficina - Karen Fillippeli (2ª voz) Otros * Glow - Melanie Rosen "Melrose" (Jackie Tohn) (2017-presente) * New Girl - Reagan Lucas (Megan Fox) (2016-2018) * Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure - Evie (Gemma Forsyth) (1ª temp.) * Teen Wolf - Tracy Stewart (Kelsey Chow) (2015-2016) * IZombie - Olivia "Liv" Moore (Rose McIver) (2015-2019) * Agente Carter - Angie Martinelli (Lyndsy Fonseca) (2015-2016) * American Horror Story: Hotel - Natacha Rambova (Alexandra Daddario) (2015) * American Horror Story: Asylum - Alma W--alker (2012-2013) * American Horror Story: Murder House - Stephanie Boggs (2011) * Anatomía según Grey - Reed Adamson (Nora Zehetner) (2009-2010) * The Returned - Rowan Blackshaw (Mary Elizabeth Winstead) (2015) * 2 chicas quebradas - Max Black (Kat Dennings) (2012-2016) * New Girl - Brooke (Katie Cassidy) (2011) * Orange: Vidas ajenas - Lindsay Gardner (Shannon Lucio) (2004-2005) * Lost - Nikki Fernandez (Kiele Sanchez) (temp. 3, ep. 63) * El señor Young - Ivy Young * La familia Salinger - Claudia Salinger (Lacey Chabert) (1ª voz) * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Cassidy Cornell/Hellen Braidwell (Mae Whitman) (temp. 9, ep. 11) * Victorious - Tori Vega (Victoria Justice) (2ª voz) / Voces diversas (temp. 1) (2011-2013) * O.C. Vidas ajenas - Lindsay Gardner * Colegio del agujero negro - Corrine Baxter * El misterio de Anubis - Joy Mercer * Laguna Beach - Kristin Cavallari * Veronica Mars - Madison Sinclar / Cindy "Mac" Mackentire * Lizzie McGuire - Katherine "Kate" Sanders (Ashlie Brillault) * Héroes - Mónica Dawson (Dana Davis) (2007) * Zoey 101 - Coco Wexler (Jessica Chaffin) * Drake & Josh - Yooka (temp. 3, ep. 3) * ICarly - Valery / Veronica / Nora Dershlit (2 eps.) * Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción - Agnes * Hannah Montana - Traci Van Horn * Tal para cual - Ashley Burke (Ashley Olsen) * Hermanos rebeldes - Brooke Davis * Smallville - Sara Conroy * Las aventuras de Merlín - Nimueh * CSI: Miami - Cadete mayor Valerie Barreiro (Amber Tamblyn) (temp. 1, ep. 11) * CSI: New York - Voces adicionales * Mi niñera es una vampira: La serie - Voces adicionales * Cuello blanco ** Grace Quinn (Kate Levering) (temp. 1, ep. 12) ** Raquel Laroque (Eliza Dushku) (temp. 3, ep. 39) (2011) * Dynamo: Magia imposible - Voces adicionales * Las nuevas aventuras de Christine ** Natalie (Jennifer Elise Cox) (Temp 1 ep 7) (2006) * El mentalista ** Sam Starks (Olesya Rulin) (temp. 3, ep. 5) (2010) ** Sherry Wagner (Jessy Schram) (temp. 3, ep. 8) (2010) Miniseries * Cuentos de la historia sin fin - Fallon (Brittany Drisdelle) (2001) * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse - Raquelle Cortos/Especiales animados * LEGO Jurassic World: The Secret Exhibit - Claire Dearing (Britt McKillip) (2018) Telenovelas brasileñas Alinne Moraes * Corazón de estudiante - Rosana * El color del pecado - Moa * Mujeres apasionadas - Clara * Como una ola - Nina * Dos caras - Silvia * Vivir la vida - Luciana * Las cariocas - Nadia * Cuento encantado - Cristina Catarina Ávila de Seráfia (Participación especial) * El astro - Lili Débora Falabella * CuChiCheos - Isabel * La mujer invisible - Clarisse * Avenida Brasil - Nina / Rita Mariana Ximenes * Las brasileñas - Liliane (tráiler) * La favorita - Lara * Passione - Clara Cléo Pires * Cobras y lagartos - Leticia * América - Lurdinha Leandra Leal * Señora del destino - Maria Claudia * Páginas de la vida - Sabrina Otros * El clon - Sonninha (Andressa Katz) Dramas coreanos * Uncontrollably Fond - Yoon Jung Eun (Im Joo Eun) * Iris - Yang Jung In (Kim Hye Jin) Videojuegos Tara Strong * Injustice: Gods Among Us - Raven / Harley Quinn * Injustice 2 - Harley Quinn Otros * League of Legends - Jinx * Lego Dimensions - Estilo-Libre / Nya Smith * The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game - Nya Smith * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Ino Yamanaka Comerciales * Amazon.com.mx (promos: "El Buen Fin sin filas ni apretones", "Semana de Black Friday" y "Semana de Cyber Monday") (todos, voz en off) (2016) * Iusacell (promo: Tres meses de música ilimitada gratis con Iusacell) (voz de chica activa) (2015) * LEGO® Chevrolet Cheyenne 2019 – La Huida (Voz de Lucy "Estilo-Libre") (2019) Dirección de doblaje SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb Películas * Cuando te encuentre * Flicka 3 * Get the Gringo (versión Fox) * La aparición * Prosecuting Casey Anthony * Campamento zombie * Vaqueras y ángeles 2: El verano de Dakota * Un cuento de invierno * Lucy * Ouija * Eliminar amigo * Dos locas en fuga * Los huéspedes * Dos tipos peligrosos (versión Warner) * 12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección * Ouija 2: El origen del mal * 12 horas para sobrevivir: El inicio * Eliminar amigo 2: La web oscura * La mula (2018) * ¿No es romántico? * Pequeña... otra vez * El secuestro de Stella * Doctor Sueño Series de TV * Vanessa & Jan * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (versión remasterizada) * American Horror Story: Coven * American Horror Story: Freak Show * American Horror Story: Hotel * American Horror Story: Roanoke * American Horror Story: Cult * American Horror Story: Apocalypse * Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure (temp. 1) * Max & Shred * Video Game High School * IZombie * Scream Queens * Shooter * Happy! * Unsolved * Dirty John (eps. 1-6) Película animada * ¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película (trailer 2) Series animadas * Polly Pocket * Tío Grandpa * Kong: El rey de los monos * Ben 10 (2016) * ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos Héroes * Plaza Lakewood Turbo * La colina de Watership Especiales de TV * El Tío (diálogos de Tío Grandpa) Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers Películas * Los Meyerowitz: La familia no se elige (Historias nuevas y selectas) * Jigsaw: El juego continúa * El odio que das * Terror a 47 metros: El segundo ataque Serie de TV * On My Block Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House Películas animadas * La vida secreta de tus mascotas (algunos personajes) * Minions (tráilers) Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Art Sound México (hasta 2016) * Audiomaster 3000 (hasta 2003) * Audiopost * Auditel * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * Central Entertainment * Copa Producciones * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción (hasta 2012) * Diseño en Audio (hasta 2015) * Dubbing House * Grupo Macías (hasta 2016) * Ki Audio * KiteTeam (hasta 2018) * Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Lola MX (2017) * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * Pink Noise México * Procineas S.C.L. (hasta 2015) * Producciones Grande (2013) * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians - El Foro (hasta 2014) * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. (hasta 2006) * Sysdub * Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas (hasta 2015) Enlaces externos * Karla Falcón en Facebook * Karla Falcón en Twitter * Karla Falcón en Instagram Categoría:A-Z Categoría:Staff de OK KO Categoría:Actores de voz de Latinoamérica Categoría:Actores de Voz